This Work Assignment is to conduct the following four studies: . Study A: Acute Toxicity Study of FTll (NSC D755399) in Sprague-Dawley Rats . Study B: Single Dose and Repeat Dose Pharmacokinetics and Dose Range-Finding Study of FTll (NSC 755399) in Beagle Dogs . Study C: Bacterial Mutagenicity Study . Study D: Mouse Lymphoma Mutagenicity Study